


i hear a voice inside my head

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IT' SN OTOVE R</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hear a voice inside my head

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what the fuck this is my thoughts are all over the place and this sucks ass im sorry

The crowd cheered when he stepped onto the stage. 

 

The crowd had read Blurryface's tweets earlier today. 

 

Tyler was in blue, showing his defeat to Blurryface. 

 

The era was over. 

 

They all knew it. 

 

It was a good way to let it go. 

 

But he had stated so often that he would never defeat Blurryface. 

 

Blurryface was the only constant thing in his life. Always there to listen. 

 

Always. 

 

When the show was over and he checked on the people, his people, his face fell. 

 

Thousands of people cheering and laughing because they thought he defeated Blurryface. 

 

He shook his head and averted his gaze. 

 

"IT' SN OTOVE R. IT' SNE VEROV ER."


End file.
